1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to clock signal generation in high speed systems and more particularly to generation of clock signals when a reference signal used in generating those clock signals is lost.
2. Description of the Related Art
High speed communication systems require high speed clock signals for transmission and reception of information. For example, in optical communication systems, line cards compliant with standards such as Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) or Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH) (the European counterpart to SONET), utilize clock generation circuits to generate high speed clock signals used in data transmission and reception. In a typical clock generation circuit in such SONET (or SDH) compliant systems, a phase-locked loop (PLL) receives a synchronization input reference clock signal and generates one or more high speed clock signals suitable for use in transmitting or receiving data. According to one aspect of such a communication system, when the synchronization input reference clock signal is lost, the system enters a mode known as “holdover” mode and continues to output a clock signal.
The accuracy with which the clock generation circuit provides the clock signal in holdover mode is typically specified in the SONET or SDH standards. For example, GR-1244-CORE specifies Stratum 3 holdover initial frequency error at ±50×10−9 (50 ppb). The clock generation circuit tries to maintain the output clock signal during holdover mode at a frequency based on a previous reference clock signal. While generating the clock signal in holdover mode, the PLL typically no longer uses feedback to generate the output clock signal. However, the clock signal generated in holdover mode may still drift to such an extent as to fail to meet the holdover requirements. For example, certain PLLs may fail to meet holdover requirements because the voltage controlled oscillators utilized in such systems have too much frequency variation over temperature (e.g., 100 ppm/° C.). In addition, certain phase-locked loops, for example, phase-locked loops using digital techniques as described in application Ser. No. 09/902,541, filed Jul. 10, 2001, entitled “Digitally-Synthesized Loop Filter Circuit Particularly Useful for a Phase-Locked Loop”, fail to meet the initial accuracy required when first entering holdover mode due to truncation error.
Thus techniques that improve an integrated circuit implementation of clock signals generated in a holdover mode that achieves specifications for a high accuracy of the frequency of the output clock signal and low jitter are desired.